


ORGANIZATION XEHANORT!!! (And Other Adventures)

by PigletWasControllingXehanortTheWholeTime (wrenny2000)



Series: My Kingdom Hearts Nonsense [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, i posted SOME of this on fanfiction.net, i wrote this without any intention of posting it, idk i wrote it while waiting for kh3, lol, not all of it (yet), not that it matters much, so if it's confusing, some of it may be outdated or whatever, takes place after DDD, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenny2000/pseuds/PigletWasControllingXehanortTheWholeTime
Summary: One day, the Organization is just having a normal meeting, then Vanitas has an idea that sends the Organization on an epic quest. Meanwhile, Yen Sid worries about the Guardians of Light ability to defeat the Xehanorts in the coming battle.(So, basically, it's whatever I felt like writing during the wait for KH3. Focuses on both the Xehanort Organization and the non-Xehanorts.)
Series: My Kingdom Hearts Nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597981
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In a tall, white and gray castle that grew in an empty city of dusk and, well, Dusks, there no longer lived only Nobodies and nothingness, but instead… you guessed it: Xehanorts. They decided that since the Old Organization XIII could live there, so could the new one. Logically, it only made sense. But sadly, not everyone agreed…That's where our story begins, with a Vanitas wanting to move to well, anywhere but the World That Never Was.

Thirteen chairs stood in the round room; thirteen chairs that used to belong to a bunch of Nobodies, but now belonged to, well, mostly Nobodies. But these Nobodies were also Xehanort now, so they liked the X-BLADE. It made quite a difference.

But there were also non-Nobody Xehanorts, one of these Xehanorts was Master Xehanort, who was now the leader of Organization Xehanort XIII. Xemnas was totally not upset to be kicked from the leader position. Definitely. Totally not. Xemnas stared up at the chair that used to be his in total not-jealousy; I mean, how could he be jealous without a heart anyway?

Xemnas kept on thinking about how not jealous he was, while the rest of the organization joined in for their meeting.

Once (almost) everyone had appeared with their pretty swag darkness portals, Xehanort began the meeting.

"Hello, fellow Xehanorts!" began Master Xehanort, "Today we will be talking about the X-BLADE!"

A round of applause sounded around the room, because who doesn't like the X-BLADE? So, everyone clapped except for Xemnas, who was thinking about how he would always start their meetings with 'good tidings, friends.'

Again, not jealous or upset at all that he was no longer leader.

Sadly, not all the Xehanorts were there. A fact noticed by none other than…Xigbar.

"Guys, where the hay is Saix?!" Xiggy exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Xigbar had seemed to forgotten that Saix was always the one they sent shopping, and that it was no different in the Xehanort Organization. Some things never change.

But while poor Saix was out shopping for the stuff on his much-longer-than-floor-length list, they decided to start the meeting without him.

"Who needs Saix anyway?" said the entire Organization.

There was another Xehanort missing, but he was so unimportant that nobody (not even the Nobodies) noticed.

"The X-BLADE is the best, and now we need to figure out how to forge it," Xehanort addressed, "any suggestions?"

Demyx raised his hand.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Um," Demyx lowered his hand, "what's a X-BLADE?"

XEHANORT WAS SO SHOCKED AT THIS QUESTION THAT THE POOR OLD MAN FAINTED IN SHOCK. The rest of the Organization gave a horrified gasp.

"Demyx!" Xemnas shouted, "look what you did to Xehanort, his poor old heart couldn't take your stupidity!"

So, sadly, Demyx had to be kicked out of the Organization, seeing as having him around seemed too hazardous to Xehanort's health.

BUT! Before Xemnas could kick the sitar-lover out, Master Xehanort got back to his feet.

"Don't worry, youngling," said Xehanort, "the X-BLADE is only the best thing ever! Which you will find out very soon."

Master Xehanort proceeded to evil smile, and then evil laugh to go with it; thinking about the X-BLADE made him that happy, it seems. So, in very sad news, Demyx wasn't kicked out of the Organization that day.

"Can we just get on with the meeting?" Vanitas looked up from his Gameboy in annoyance.

Good thing there weren't any Unversed around. Yet.

"Yeah, hurry up so I can time travel back to Destiny Islands!" yelled Young Xehanort, who was texting his girlfriend from Destiny Islands on his cellphone (because he can send texts back in time, duh).

Luxord glared at him,"I thought I was the time guy!"

"Not anymore, loser!" shouted Young Xehanort.

Luxord wiped away a tear, "Well, at least I still have my cards!"

"Cards that can't time travel!" Young Xehanort bragged.

"NO KIDS DON'T FIGHT!" Master Xehanort scolded.

"But, but…" Luxord stuttered, "do I still have time powers?"

"Only TIME will tell, " Master Xehanort explained, laughing at his own joke.

It was such a funny joke that nobody (not even the Nobodies) laughed, it was just that funny. Master Xehanort was very pleased at himself for being so great at comedy.

But this was a meeting, not a comedy show. So Xehanort couldn't enjoy their wonderful non-laughter at his hilarious jokes.

"I have a suggestion!" Marluxia vigorously waved his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Master Xehanort asked.

"We could have a fashion show! The X-BLADE will be so amazed at the fact that I'll be there that it will come to us just to get my autograph!"

Master Xehanort pondered this suggestion for a while, you know it could possibly…

"No, no, no! That couldn't work! We haven't even forged the X-BLADE yet! How could it come to us?!"

"Because, duh, the show will be sooooo fashionable, the X-BLADE will appear!"

"Does the X-BLADE even like fashion?" Demyx asked a very reasonable question. Surprising for Demyx.

"Um, who doesn't?" Marluxia hair-flipped, flower petals appeared around him.

"I think I could lure the X-BLADE with my sick tunes," Demyx strummed his sitar.

"You mean, because the music is so bad the X-BLADE will come to destroy it?" Marluxia hair-flipped again, this time looking in the mirror.

Poor Demyx almost fell off his chair, but no one helped him up. Because no one liked him. Poor Demyx.

Once Demyx regained his position on his chair and glared at the other Xehanorts, he comforted his poor sitar.

"It's okay, sitar, he didn't mean that!"

Everyone ignored Demyx and his sitar after that, because how could Demyx have any good suggestions? Instead, Master Xehanort turned to Vanitas, Vanitas had used the X-BLADE before, after all.

"Vanitas, do you have any suggestions on how to get the X-BLADE?!"

Vanitas didn't look up from his Gameboy this time.

"Vanitas?" Master Xehanort questioned again.

Vanitas didn't look up.

"I could shoot him!" Xigbar suggested.

Master Xehanort shook his head, "No, no, no, I got this….."

"VANITAS!" Master Xehanort shouted, "X-BLADE!"

Vanitas jolted in his chair and then sighed, "Well, you can't expect me to think in a boring castle like this, now can you?!"

Xemnas was offended.

"Woah, what do you mean boring? The Organization has shared so many family memories in this castle."

Xemnas wiped away a tear, drifting down memory lane.

Everybody who was in the old Organization rolled their eyes. Classic Xemnas.

Marluxia fluffed his hair while looking in the mirror, "No, I agree with Vanitas, this castle is soooo boring, and lame, and unfashionable!"

"And it's for little babies too!" Larxene added.

"Exactly," agreed Marluxia.

Vanitas nodded in approval at the two of them, "See Xemnas? This castle is just so lame, it's so behind on the times, so dull and boring. You could even say it's 'too slow,' just like you, Xemnas."

"Did-did you just say I was too slow?!" Xemnas stuttered.

"Yeah, because it's true."

"The kid's got a point, dude, you are extremely slow!" Xigbar pointed out.

"TOO slow," Vanitas corrected.

But Xemnas being too slow was something they could all agree on, except for Xemnas, who was now crying.

"Stop bullying Xemnas!" said Master Xehanort.

"Well, we're leaving this castle anyway," Marluxia announced, "and we'll get our own X-BLADE too!"

"Yeah," Larxene fist-bumped Marluxia.

"Let's go and leave these losers behind!" Vanitas tucked his Gameboy under his arm and stormed off with Marluxia and Larxene.

BUT SINCE SAIX ALWAYS HAPPENS TO GET BACK FROM GROCERY SHOPPING WHENEVER SOMEONE'S ABOUT TO LEAVE THE ORGANIZATION…well, they all ran into Saix at the Castle's Exit That Never Was.

"EWWWW! A SAIX!" Marluxia screamed upon seeing Saix's hideous face.

"Where the hay are you going?" asked Saix, who was carrying about 358,000,000 shopping bags.

"We're leaving the Organization!" shouted Vanitas.

Sadly, Saix couldn't reply because he was too busy being crushed by all those grocery bags.

Poor Saix.

But since they were all too distracted by laughing at Saix, the rest of the Organization was able to catch up. Which was very sad, if you ask me because Xemnas really was too slow.

"You can't just leave the Xehanort Organization!" said Xehanort.

"Oh, really?" questioned Marluxia.

"Yeah," Luxord muttered, "otherwise I would've left years ago."

"You haven't even been here for years!"

"And by 'years' I mean whenever that one kid stole my position as the Time Guy!"

Young Xehanort stuck out his tongue and then went back to time-travel texting his Destiny Islands girlfriend.

But then Young Riku, who was also Xehanort, walked over to Vanitas and the other's side, he crossed his arms and glared at the other Xehanorts.

"Actually, I agree with these guys, this castle is the worst."

Xemnas wiped yet another tear from his eyes, "You're only saying that because you didn't share all our family memories!"

Marluxia and Larxene held back a laugh.

"Yeah, but we did," said Larxene, "and we don't want to stay here, either!"

"Yeah, I never liked it here anyway!" Marluxia agreed.

There was a seemingly dying Saix on the floor, being crushed under the weight of 358,000,000 grocery bags, but no one cared about that.

So, after a fair amount of arguing, it came to the decision that they should vote: who wanted to stay at the Castle That Never Was and who wanted to find a new castle.

But since this happened to be a good moment for a To Be Continued, the words 'To Be Continued' appeared, and so began the next chapter of ORGANIZATION XEHANORT! (and other adventures.)

And if you didn't get it the first time, I'll say it again…

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna be posting all my nonsense fanfics before Re:Mind, because why not?


	2. Chapter The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔑

MEANWHILE, AWAY FROM THE XEHANORTS.

There was a weird, grassy, sunny world where time did not move, and in this world stood a hill, rolling and green and a perfect place to view the sunset, and on this hill lay a rock, which was very content to be a rock without annoying people sitting on it, thank you very much, and on this rock sat a Lea and a Kairi. They had been training for 100 years (because, again, time didn't move in this world) and they were exhausted. I mean, after 100 years worth of training, who wouldn't be? But still, neither of them had become Keyblade masters, so they still had plenty of training ahead, much to both Lea and Kairi's surprise.

They were about to go do more training, but then Lea had a fantastic, amazing, new, completely original idea! They should eat sea-salt ice cream and watch the sunset, but they couldn't go to the clock tower; they weren't allowed to go to the clock tower. That would interrupt training, and we couldn't have that, now could we?

"Lea, why the hay did you choose this particular rock to watch the sunset?" Kairi asked.

"Um….because it was the closest rock with a view of the sunset? Duh?" Lea shrugged.

Lea had forgotten something very important that day, and it wasn't a Xion, so don't worry, he had already forgotten Xion over 100 years ago, anyway. Neither Lea nor Kairi had watched a sunset in 100 years either; it was so beautiful it made them cry.

"It's…just…so…beautiful…!" Lea said between sniffs.

"I know! It's…just…it's amazing!" Kairi cried.

And then they proceeded to hug and cry at the same time; the sunset was just that beautiful.

"I must've forgotten...how beautiful…sunsets are!" Lea cried as they both turned back to watch the sunset.

"That's not the only thing you forgot!" said a mysterious voice.

And from a darkness portal appeared a guy who had obviously forgotten he was in the Xehanort Organization, or else, he clearly didn't read the part where I said 'MEANWHILE, AWAY FROM THE XEHANORTS.' What a loser.

"Ew, ew, ew! It's a Saix! Get it away from me!" Lea jumped behind the rock to hide from the Saix.

Kairi was totally judging Lea right now.

"It's just a Saix, we can handle him," Kairi nodded at Lea.

"You're right," Lea said, and then summoned his keyblade.

Saix's eyes widened, "Woah, woah, woah, what the hay dude? I was just here to deliver your sea-salt ice cream."

Lea, who was thinking the ice cream was probably poison, threw the bag back at Saix, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR ICE CREAM OF LIES!"

Sadly, the random Saix had already disappeared through its portal, so Lea and Kairi were forced to eat the ice cream.

"Wow, what a weirdo…" complained Lea.

"Since when does Saix deliver ice cream?" wondered Kairi, not knowing about Saix's new job.

"Idk," said Lea in text-speech, "but we should totes quit 🔑blade training now lol."

Poor Lea was so frightened at seeing the wild Saix that he felt he could keyblade (or was that Leablade?) train no more; he had even been rendered to text-speech.

Kairi patted Lea on the back sympathetically, "Yeah, after 100 years, we do deserve a break."

Kairi too, though not as bad as Lea, had been frightened by the wild Saix, and was more than ready to ask Merlin if they could get a break from training. So, they ate their newly delivered ice cream and watched the sunset.

And, no, the ice cream wasn't poisoned.

The two Keyblade Trainees walked down from the hill, laughing about old times, and finishing off their ice cream sticks when they came to Merlin's house and knocked on the door.

"I must be more popular than I thought!" exclaimed Merlin.

"But….wait," said Lea, forgetting to use text-speech, "aren't we the only two people who've visited you for the past hundred years?"

Merlin brushed off this suggestion, "No, no, you see, I've been traveling to different Worlds as you train, and so many people visit my Radiant Garden house! It's crazy how popular I am!"

Lea and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Lea continued, "Kairi and I were thinking…"

"We need a break!" Kairi finished.

Merlin's hat flew off his head for a second, did a twirl, and then landed again. What a graceful hat. What an annoyed Merlin.

"Now don't be ridiculous!" shouted Merlin, "you need to train for at least 100 more years!"

"What?! But then that'd be like…" Lea trailed off as he tried to count the numbers in his head.

"200 years?!" Kairi gasped, "you can't be serious!"

"Oh no, I'm very serious, but after 100 more years, then yes, you may take a break."

So Lea and Kairi were forced to train 100 more years, fighting all of Merlin's furniture countless times…well, I guess that's just what happens when you train in a world without time.

"KAIRI WE'RE OVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD NOW! AND SORA AND EVERYONE ELSE HAVEN'T EVEN AGED ONE DAY!"

The other good thing about training in a world where time didn't move is that you look no older than when you first entered it. And though it had now been two hundred years, in most of the other worlds, it hadn't even been a day.

"Well, at least now we can take a break," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, and I can take a nap!" Lea beamed.

And though it was 100 years ago, his run-in with the wild Saix haunted him to this day, though Kairi still thought Lea was over-reacting.

They both rushed to Merlin's house, happy to have finally earned a rest.

"Hey kids!" greeted Merlin, "well, I suppose I can let you take a break now: what world would you like to visit?"

"Anywhere I can sleep tbh," replied Lea.

"Destiny Islands!" Kairi answered.

"Okay, okay, Destiny Islands. Say 'hi' to Sora for me! If he's even there.."

And so, they got teleported to Destiny Islands, or at least, they thought they were going to, instead, they ended up in Twilight Town, or more specifically, the Mysterious Tower.

"What the hay? This isn't Destiny Islands!" said Lea, who was looking forward to relaxing on the beach.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kairi huffed.

BUT THEN A SORA CAME WALKING OUT OF THE TOWER!

"Sora?!" squeaked Kairi, "I haven't seen you in two hundred years!"

She ran up and hugged him.

"What the hay? I just saw you yesterday, Kairi!" Sora pushed her off. "It's only been one day!"

"What, no, it's been 200 ye…oh, wait, that's right. Well, this is awkward."

"Do you mean it feels like 200 years because I wasn't there, because then I totally understand," Sora took a selfie.

"Where did you get that cellphone?" asked Kairi.

Sora, who was too embarrassed to admit his mom got it for him, blushed for a second, "Well, uh, I got it from…I bought it for myself!"

"Really?" said Lea.

"I bet he only uses it to take selfies!" Kairi laughed.

"Of course he does!" Lea replied.

"Well, duh!" Sora agreed because that was basically all he did with his phone.

So, Sora continued to take selfies with his cellphone, leaving Lea and Kairi to board the train and go to the Clock Tower.

"Wow, I haven't been to that clock tower in over 200 years!" Lea realized.

"I know, right? It's so weird!"

They walked through Twilight Town and narrowly avoided any lame people that were wandering about, but no one cares about whether they got to the clock tower or not, because it was time for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the same Gummiphone that he got in KH3, don't worry.


	3. Chapter The Next Next Chapter

You know, it was very distressing when you had to find a new job, and all your fellow Xehanort Organization members were arguing whether or not they should get a new castle. No one cared about the fact that after losing your job as second in command, you needed to get a new one. Obviously, because if Saix couldn't hand out missions, what was he?

Thus begins a long and epic journey of Saix trying to find a new job, and a new sense of purpose. Through delivering mail to delivering ice cream. From being fired countless times, and yet, still trying again. Through hiking mountains, and braving the cold, through fighting dragons, and forcing himself through this life-changing quest. From searching years on end to find what he's looking for, after facing his worse fears, and traveling to many new worlds. One day, finally, Saix will find a new job.

But who cares about that? It's just a Saix.

THE MORE IMPORTANT THING GOING ON was Xehanort Organization Family Drama XIII, in which Vanitas had built himself a pillow fort and was now hiding there with his new Gameboy Advanced. Young Xehanort had also decided that this castle was boring, and a new great place to stay would be the Toy Story world. No one agreed with him. Luxord suggested that they all play a game to decide who won the vote, but at that suggestion, only more arguing arose.

"WHAT?! SO YOU CAN CHEAT YOURSELF THE WIN?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Marluxia protested (in a fashion model-like way, of course).

"Me? Cheat? Never! Why would I do such a thing?" said the cheaterest cheater in the Organization.

"Anyway, we should all go to the Tangled world; there's a castle there," suggested Marluxia.

"SOMEONE ALREADY OWNS THAT CASTLE!" shouted quite a few Xehanorts.

I mean, they were villains, but they weren't rude, and stealing someone else's castle was definitely rude. But still, Vanitas, Young Xehanort, Young Riku, Marluxia, and Larxene wouldn't let go of the fact that they should get a new castle, which had caused Xemnas to look through all the old family photo albums and cry. Such is moving day, and they weren't even sure if they were moving.

"I move that we start the vote now if you insist we can't play a game for it," suggested Number 10.

"I vote we just forge the X-BLADE!" Xehanort voted.

"That's not what we're voting for, besides we can forge the X-BLADE no matter what world we're in," Marluxia pointed out, as he stood being a fashion model (like he does even when he's supposed to be training Roxas, but Roxas is DYING and trying to defeat the Heartless without any help. Thanks a lot, Marluxia).

But then Master Xehanort remembered something, "Guys, we have to move to the Keyblade Graveyard!"

Xehanort knew that's where the X-BLADE had to be forged so they could start another Keyblade War. And so, Xehanort moved to the 'this castle is boring, we need to move' side.

"NOooooooo! Xehanort, not you too!" Xemnas wailed.

And so, they all wrote down their votes (yes/no), and where they wanted to move (if yes).

They made Xemnas read the votes because he's Xemnas and needed to do something. Also, he was the one who cared most about the issue. The votes read:

Xehanort- yes- the Keyblade Graveyard

Xemnas- no

Ansem - not available

Vexen- no

Xigbar- yes- anywhere that's cool

Saix- not available

Young Xehanort- yes- Toy Box

Demyx- no

Luxord- yes- The Caribbean

Marluxia- yes- Kingdom of Corona

Larxene- yes- Arendelle or somewhere, I don't care

Vanitas- yes- anywhere that's not here

Young Riku - yes- not Destiny Islands

Xemnas saw that there were 8 'yes' votes, and only 3 'no,' this brought another tear to his eye, so doing something that only a desperate Xemnas would do, he scribbled down a few extra votes.

"Oh, would you look at that, we have a few late voters, um…Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ienzo, Lea, Yen Sid, Mickey, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ansem the Wise, Donald, and Goofy all vote 'no!'"

"Well, they don't count because they're not part of the Organization!" Larxene pointed out.

"But-but-" Xemnas stuttered,"um, more people voted too…..yeah, Aqua, and, and Ven! Yeah, they want us to stay here too!"

"They're not part of the Organization either (and Ven's asleep, by the way); don't be a sore loser, Xemnas!" Larxene chided.

Xemnas was about to come up with the argument that they were his friends and would be allowed to join the Organization if they wanted, but then he remembered that he was no longer leader of Organization XIII, and proceeded to cry again.

"So, we're moving then…?" Marluxia asked.

"I guess so," said Vanitas, who had not actually expected his plan to succeed.

The Xehanorts were all about to leave the castle behind, dragging poor Xemnas with them, when Xehanort shouted:

"Wait! We don't know where we're moving to!"

"Kids these days," he muttered afterward.

"Oh yeah," said Marluxia, "well, how about we-"

"NO! No more 'fashionable' suggestions! We need to check out a bunch of different worlds to see if they're good places to live (and good places to forge the X-BLADE), so, I'll send each of you to a different world, okay?"

"Okay, fine, we'll see if there's anything better then that flower kingdom that would be so great for my fashions!" Marluxia huffed.

"And remember if we can't find anything we all come back here!" Xemnas added, knowing that there was at least some hope to keep their castle.

And so, they all spread out to different worlds, searching for a new castle.

Meanwhile, Saix was in Radiant Garden trying out that skateboard job from Scrooge McDuck. But no one cares about Saix, so let's move on.

Xemnas somehow ended up in Twilight Town (because that's just what we do in this story; end up in Twilight Town).

Marluxia wanted to go to the Kingdom of Corona, but then remembered the all had to check out different worlds before going to the ones they wanted, so he instead went to Happy Fashion Model Land (which was totally a world in Kingdom Hearts, totally) Marluxia wondered why he hadn't suggested this world before.

And then, he remembered. It was because the rest of the Organization weren't fashion models, and would ruin everything about Happy Fashion Model Land. It simply wouldn't do.

Young Xehanort time-traveled back to Destiny Islands to hang out with his girlfriend because he could. They never said they couldn't use time travel. Also, he had a chess set waiting for him at Destiny Islands.

BUT THEN IN AN UNSUSPECTING PLOT TWIST! Vanitas just wanted to get rid of the Organization so he could have the whole castle to himself. Vanitas lounged on the chair and laughed evilly.

"My little plan worked!"

Or did it…you see, Vanitas wasn't the only one who had stayed at the castle...a certain member of the Organization was far too lazy to go off and travel to new worlds when he didn't have to; the rest of the Organization leaving was just too perfect for his own evil plans.

But, sadly, Vanitas was there, ruining everything. Stupid Vanitas.


	4. Chapter Where Ansem Forgets This Story Changes From The Xehanorts Perspective To The Soras Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a Just a Pancake reference...

Ansem was very proud of himself for having sent his Guardian to stand in for him in the Organization, now he could do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was a nice, peaceful day in Twilight Town. Yes, it was going to be a nice, peaceful day. And by was going to, I mean it wasn't. Sadly, people in Twilight Town seemed to think Ansem was a loser, which Ansem did NOT agree with, thanks for asking. Would a loser come up with the great idea to make his Guardian do everything for him? Would a loser write a totally amazing book that was just 500 pages of the word 'darkness'? Would a loser have a secret identity as Dark Santa? NO! DEFINITELY NOT! Those people of Twilight Town were being ridiculous! But Ansem was not one to give up so easily (unlike Xemnas), so he was going to enjoy his Twilight Town vacation no matter what the haters say. Sighing, he brought out his swag new map of Twilight Town…

BUT SINCE THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ANSEM IS PART OF THE XEHANORTS, WE CAN IGNORE HIM AND INSTEAD BRING OUR ATTENTION TO…Riku.

Stupid Riku was sitting outside the barbershop with his best (and only) friend: Mickey. There was a sign displayed outside that showed off different haircuts, haircuts that would look hideous on Riku, but Riku thought otherwise. Unfortunately for Riku, just as he was standing outside the barbershop, he realized he had no munny to buy a haircut, which upset him. Mickey was somewhat relieved, seeing as Riku had already cut his hair back in Dream Drop Distance, so he didn't need a new haircut so soon.

But Riku wasn't going to give up just like that; he needed to get a job. And we all know the best place to get a job was…Twilight Town! (Something Saix hasn't figured out yet, apparently.)

So yet another character made their way to Twilight Town. Somehow, it felt like everyone was just going to a party in Twilight Town, even though they weren't; they were all there for totally different reasons. Totally. In fact, they probably weren't even going to meet each other in Twilight Town. Well, probably…as in they were bound to run into each other at some point.

Anyway, Riku examined the job board with curiosity, seeing the different jobs.

"Hmmm…Bumble Buster, Clean Sweep, Poster Duty…" Riku read aloud.

"Maybe I'll check the other sign," Riku decided.

So he ran to the other sign and didn't skateboard, because he was a loser.

"Mail Delivery…Cargo Climb…Grandstander! Let's try that!"

So Riku went over to try Grandstander, but what he didn't realize is that he was terrible at Grandstander. So terrible, in fact, that the crowd started booing and throwing tomatoes.

In the end, Riku's score was...7! Great job, Riku!

The little girl who made people do Grandstander stood there and crossed her arms, "Wow! That was so bad, I'm not even going to give you any Munny!"

"What?!" said an outraged Riku, "Come on! I'm great at Grandstander!"

Meanwhile, Sora had appeared and got 358 points, and then took a selfie with the Grandstander girl.

"See," said the girl after taking the selfie, "now that's how you Grandstand!"

Riku's jaw dropped: how the hay did Sora win something against him? That couldn't be right.

"Yo Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Ew! StupidRiku!" Sora replied in the totally correct way to greet Riku.

"I'll race you around Twilight Town! Whoever wins gets to name the raft!"

"Not this again…" Sora groaned.

"Yeah, the raft will be named Highwind this time for sure…" Riku grinned evilly.

"Um, we're not even building a raft," Sora rolled his eyes, "I have a Gummi Ship now. Got it memorized?"

Riku, who had thought he hadn't said the Highwind thing out loud, was shocked. It also appeared Sora had said something out of character, but that didn't matter, Riku was going to beat Sora in the race, and there was no secret strategy for him to win.

Unfortunately for Riku, Sora had been to Twilight Town far more often than him, so he knew all the secret routes and passages. But Riku didn't know this, so he kept insisting on the race.

"We'll just name the Gummi Ship Highwind," Riku noted.

"But…but it's already called the STUPIDRIKU!" Sora protested.

"Not for long!" Riku bragged as he began to race.

Meanwhile, Lea had heard someone use his catchphrase, and was ready to set whoever did so on fire. Kairi looked at him in concern as he stormed off the clock tower, fuming with rage.

Sora really had to look out now: Sora was in terrible danger.

MEANWHILE IN RADIANT GARDEN.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Twilight Town," Ienzo mused absentmindedly.

"But haven't you been there before….back in the Organization days?" Aeleus asked.

"Yes, but I was a Nobody back then, so I didn't have the heart to appreciate it," Ienzo explained.

Aeleus shrugged, "Can't argue with that, I guess."

Poor Ienzo hadn't gotten a cellphone yet; he obviously wasn't old enough, he wasn't even old enough to go outside, so he was forced to stay in the lab, and not see the beautiful sunsets of Twilight Town. But the thing was, Ienzo also wasn't old enough to have a chapter about him, so we have to go back to Twilight Town.

Ahem, BACK TO TWILIGHT TOWN!

Riku and Sora were neck and neck in their little race. Both had agreed that the Train Station would be the finish line. Riku tried rushing ahead, but Sora had disappeared.

Ha! He obviously got left behind, he's probably completely lost! thought Riku.

Riku rushed up that final hill to be greeted by…Sora. A celebrating, victory-selfie-taking Sora.

"HOW DID YOU WIN?" Riku wondered out loud.

"I took the short cut!" Sora said between selfies.

Riku was about to yell something back, but suddenly, a flaming Keyblade flew through the air and hit Sora on the head. The Keyblade was followed by an angry Lea, so I suppose that means it was actually a Leablade.

"OW!" Sora shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY CATCHPHRASE!" Lea yelled.

Sora had just now noticed his hair was on fire, "AXEL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Lea just laughed as Sora desperately tried to put the fire out. Kairi and Riku couldn't decide whether to watch in horror or amusement. Luckily for Sora, Ansem had forgotten that this chapter wasn't about him again, so he had decided to check out the clock tower (the #1 vacation spot for Twilight Town tourists), and even more luckily for Sora, Ansem was carrying a bucket of water (from the souvenir shop, duh). Ansem looked up from his map and saw the chaotic scene.

"What the hay? I thought Twilight Town was supposed to be peaceful!"

But as soon as he saw the Sora, he doused the fire with the bucket of water he happened to be carrying. Sora's hair was no longer on fire, but now the situation was even worse because Ansem was there. And this time Ansem couldn't actually be Riku, because Riku was standing right there.

Sora stared wide-eyed in horror, "It's..it's you! SO GROSS AND hidEOUS!

Ansem was offended, "Well, you could at least say thank you!"

But Sora remembered the one time he had said 'thanks' to Ansem (who was actually Riku) for saving Kairi; it was such an embarrassing moment, Sora didn't want to have to go through that again. But Ansem wasn't actually there at that time, so he couldn't remember that moment.

So obviously Ansem couldn't understand why Sora was acting like this. Clearly, Ansem doesn't hang out with Sora that often.

Either way, Sora was being very rude, and Ansem was so offended by Sora's rudeness that he went to Twilight Town's mansion, and as we all know, DiZ sometimes shows up at the Twilight Town mansion, that's why it's a haunted mansion.

The fact that DiZ could be in that mansion was so terrifying that we have to skip to the next chapter; we can't risk running into DiZ, now that would just ruin the whole story.


	5. Chapter That Should Probably Be About Vanitas and Demyx

Saix was stuck doing that skateboard job in Radiant Garden; the poor Saix just couldn't figure out how to get off of that thing. Scrooge McDuck laughed evilly at his failure.

Then Vanitas paid attention to the chapter title and continued his evil plan (that Demyx just so happened to be getting in the way of, stupid Demyx).

Demyx just sat there and played his sitar, which was to no one's surprise, but since Vanitas hadn't been in the Old Organization with Demyx, this made him very angry. So angry, in fact, that an Unversed appeared! Vanitas leaped into Demyx's arms in fear, causing another Unversed to appear.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Vanitas sobbed.

"Not what again?" Demyx asked, dropping Vanitas.

Vanitas glared up and Demyx then got to his feet. Vanitas crossed his arms.

"Well, let's just say I'm glad you're too lazy to fight them." Vanitas patted Demyx on the shoulder gratefully.

Now, Vanitas and Demyx had the same evil plan to have the whole castle to themselves; it was a very good evil plan, but they couldn't very well have the whole castle to themselves if another person (or Nobody or Vanitas) was there, now could they? Obviously, one of them was going to have to move.

They stood there in awkward silence as the Unversed jumped around the castle. Vanitas had to make sure they wouldn't leave to other worlds, otherwise, people would fight them, and, well, you know what happens. Demyx tapped his foot against the ground impatiently.

"Well, one of us is going to have to move and it ain't gonna be me!" he declared, sitting down on the couch and therefore moving.

"It isn't going to be me either!" Vanitas announced as he sat on the other couch in a huff.

Right about now they could learn the magic of friendship and share the castle, but a certain Demyx was too lazy for that. They could also begin to fight over the castle, but he was too lazy for that too. Thus leaving both Vanitas and Demyx to sit there: bored. Isn't this story so entertaining?

At least Demyx and Vanitas did get a day to lounge around the castle, so there's that. Too bad they were both too angry to enjoy it. So angry, in fact, the story had to move back to Twilight Town.

Ansem was relieved to finally have the story be about him again, so he decided to do the smart thing and not go to the haunted mansion. He had heard that place had very bad reviews, anyway, and there was no way he wanted to run into DiZ or that ghost girl.

"It was only a 4-star mansion anyway. Though now it's 0 stars because it's haunted," Ansem said to himself, forgetting that the Guardian wasn't there to listen to all his complaints.

So Ansem logged back into Twilight Town Tourist Reviews (which was a fansite for Twilight Town, by the way) using his very swag cellphone to check the 2nd most visited tourist site. But then something unexpected happened: he gained a new Instagram follower! Ansem smiled as the 0 went to 1 on his follower count.

"NO WAY! IS THIS THE DAY I FINALLY BECOME FAMOUS?!" Ansem could hardly contain his excitement.

Ansem quickly logged into his Instagram to see who had followed him. It was none other than…Sora! Now, this puzzled Ansem. Anyone who knew Sora would never expect him to follow someone so hideous like Ansem; there had to be some reasonable explanation.

But Ansem didn't care to find out this explanation. SORA had followed him on Instagram! That makes him one step closer to fame! Ansem wiped away a tear: today was a good day.

"Well," said Ansem between sniffs, "he probably followed me as a way to say 'thank you' from before. I'm just so happy right now!"

Ansem, who still thought he was talking to his Guardian (who couldn't care less about Ansem), decided it would be the right thing to do to message Sora on Instagram.

And also follow him back, of course.

 **Ansem:** SORA! THNX SO MUCH 4 THE FOLLOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME! THX AGAIN! THANK YOU SORA! I FOLLOWED YOU BACK! THX! -ANSEM

 **Sora:** Dude, what the hay? Since when am I following you on here?

And with that one message, Ansem's follower count dropped back to 0. And they say if you visit Twilight Town looking for tourist locations, you can still here Ansem's tears.

Ansem cried while walking down the streets of Twilight Town, almost ready to give up on his dreams of fame, but, as we said earlier, Ansem was not one to give up so easily (unlike Xemnas).

There happened to be a very small bookshop getting ready for its grand opening, and you'll never guess what Ansem saw in the window…

"Is that…my book?!" Ansem shouted as he ran towards the store window.

And there just so happened to be a fresh set of copies of _Darkness_ by Ansem right on display in this little bookshop. Ansem ran into the shop and examined the shelf.

"IT'S MY BOOK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS MUST BE THE DAY I FINALLY BECOME FAMOUS!"

But because Ansem was an idiot, he decided to buy all the copies of his own book. Now no one in Twilight Town could read it until the store restocked.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SELLING MY BOOK!" Ansem said to the shopkeeper.

"Uh, you're welcome?" she replied as she handed Ansem his receipt.

So Ansem walked home that day with 358/2 copies of his book.

Meanwhile, Xehanort was checking out real estate options in the Keyblade Graveyard. Apparently the Keyblade Graveyard was very expensive to rent, let alone buy, but since Xehanort would do anything for his X-BLADE he needed to buy a new meeting room there, where they could stand instead of sit, because, you know, sitting is boring. Standing would also give them a better view of the X-BLADE, and as an added bonus, it would torture Demyx. Yes, this would definitely turn out better than that old meeting room. Definitely.

Master Xehanort laughed evilly as he pressed 'buy.'

And so, Moving Day grew one step closer. Xemnas felt a shiver down his spine. It was as if their old castle was fleeing farther and farther away.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I predicted KH Instagram...
> 
> (Seriously though, when I saw it in KH3, I was like..'??? Well, I guess they really do have Instagram.' )


	6. Chapter Sora, I Guess

Well, Sora was just plain horrified as he saw that text message from Ansem. How could he accidentally follow someone as hideous as Ansem? Sora was even more horrified to see that Ansem had followed him back, but at least _that_ meant he had more Instagram followers. Sora posted yet another selfie and sighed. Well, by another selfie, I mean like, 100 more selfies. This is why no one likes to follow Sora's Instagram. Except for Ansem, and Sora fans. Sora was about to go back to the Islands and finally eat that dinner, but then something even more horrifying happened: Ansem left a comment on one of his photos!

And it was one of his favorite selfies too; Sora could almost cry.

 **Ansem:** Wow! Sweet selfie, dude! We should totes take a selfie together sometime to celebrate our new friendship! And you know, it could be like a video collab but on Instagram!

Sora almost facepalmed at that terrible idea. But then another comment appeared.

 **Ansem:** You could take selfies with your other fans too! And then you'd get more followers!

Sora pondered that idea for a while: take _selfies?!_ _With his fans?!_ Maybe that would get him to be more popular…..then again, the idea was coming from Ansem.

Maybe Sora should just take selfies with random fans he ran into, which would be something he'd do anyway, right? That way the idea was definitely not coming from Ansem. _Totally_ not. But taking a selfie with Ansem would ruin his popularity, so that would have to wait until he was actually desperate.

Meanwhile, Xemnas was crying in confusion and sadness: how did he end up in Twilight Town? How did he end up losing their old castle? Would moving day end up being a family bonding experience? Or would there be no more family bonding experiences at all? These were the questions that haunted Xemnas as he cried. But since this is a Sora chapter and not a Xemnas chapter, Xemnas wanted the story to go back to Sora. Sadly, no one likes listening to Xemnas, so the chapter is now about...AQUA!

Now, Aqua had been in the realm of darkness for well over ten years, which happened to be a long time, but not as long as Lea and Kairi were training, so it goes. The realm of darkness also happened to be another world where time didn't move, so Aqua hadn't aged a day, though she did become more and more dead inside the longer she walked. Ven and Terra were nowhere in sight; she knew that now, anytime she saw a Ven or a Terra, they ended up being illusions.

So Aqua could just be happy that crazy Xemnas guy didn't show up again claiming to be her friend Terra. Aqua knew that would just be crazy, why would Terra be a crazy Xemnas guy? Obviously, just like his name, that crazy Xemnas guy was just crazy. And he definitely wasn't Terra, totally not Terra. No relation to Terra at all. Not like Terra would turn evil or anything. Totally not.

Aqua was extremely bored in the realm of darkness, which was a huge problem when a random Saix came skateboarding through only to end up back in Radiant Garden. This event had just made everything more boring because as we found out a few chapters ago, Wild Saixes ruin everything. Aqua would not soon forget that encounter, or perhaps she would because there was an even worse encounter haunting her memory: that time she ran into Ansem the Wise.

The thought of meeting Ansem the Wise was so terrifying (it was almost as terrifying as running into DiZ) that the chapter had to change directions again, which was too bad because nothing had really happened to poor Aqua in the realm of darkness.

Sora was relieved for chapter SORA to be about him again, no Aquas or Xemnases to ruin it this time (except for the Xemnas crying in the background of Sora's most recent selfie, but Sora could just photoshop that one out), just Soras. Sora knew that no one else could possibly ruin his story now. Sora grinned as he took yet another winning selfie.

* * *

In other news, Ienzo still hadn't gotten a cellphone, he just wasn't old enough; Vexen never let him have a cellphone before. This made Ienzo very sad, especially since everyone had seemingly abandoned him to be alone in the lab. As I said before, he's not old enough to go out on his own. But if only he had a cellphone, then he could at least call people, even though he didn't have any friends aside from Aeleus. Poor Ienzo. Suddenly a spotlight appeared over Ienzo as he stared at his sad reflection in the water bottle he was holding. This seemed to be a perfect time to sing about how he wanted a cellphone (or friends, or both) or sing about how he wanted to be free from the lab or something else very Disney Princess-like, so he did.

BUT SINCE HIS SINGING WAS SO TERRIBLE WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO TWILIGHT TOWN AND WRITE ABOUT THE HAYNER, PENCE, AND OLETTE! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, IENZO!

The three hung out in their usual spot. They were just so lame. And Hayner was just too smart. And Olette wanted to go shopping for new outfits.

"Maybe you forgot, we're broke," Pence told Olette.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" announced Hayner.

Thus, Hayner came up with the wonderful idea to just recolor their old outfits; what a smart idea. Unfortunately, for some reason, Sora was going to go with the same color scheme they were, so that was embarrassing. Good thing they didn't know about it. Yet.

And since this chapter is just jumping all over the place now, we get another point of view, which made Sora angry, because this was Chapter Sora, not Chapter Random.

Poor sad Dilan was being sad, for he hadn't been in any of the trailers for KH3, so we don't know if he's even Xaldin again (which he probably is) or not, so poor sad Dilan/Xaldin couldn't have a part of the chapter be about him, which was sad if you're a Xaldin fan. Like a fan with Xaldins on it, which would be cool, especially considering you know, wind and stuff. It was also sad if you were a Xaldin because Xaldin was hoping that Kingdom Hearts 3 would be the game where he'd finally get together with Belle. Obviously, the most likely case for him not being in the trailers is that they didn't want to spoil the part of KH3 where Belle and Xaldin/Dilan have their first kiss. Yeah, that was it. Totally. This made Dilan smile because that meant he must get together with Belle in KH3, right? But since that will most likely not happen and most definitely **SHOULDN'T** happen, we will skip to the next chapter.


	7. Chapter Sadly It’s Not The 4th Chapter, But Vexen’s There

“WE HAVE TO FIND THE NERD, GUYS!!” announced Vexen, who was standing on one of their pretty swag new meeting ground things and was the only one concerned about poor Ienzo (who CLEARLY couldn't handle himself).

A few of the other Xehanorts hadn’t made it to their meeting “room” (for example, Vanitas and Demyx) but the ones who did were already complaining about how windy and dusty the Keyblade Graveyard was.

Xehanort didn’t approve of this complaining, “Guys, the Keyblade Graveyard is the best, because of the X-BLADE!”

And since if you’re a Xehanort, you automatically love the X-BLADE, it stopped the other Xehanorts from complaining (for now, at least).

“But…but the dust might get in my hair!” Marluxia couldn’t resist saying.

“Go for the wind-tossed look then,” Xigbar suggested.

Marluxia, who refused to take suggestions from Xigbar, simply pretended it was someone else’s idea.

“Why thank you, Xehanort, I’ve always liked the wind-tossed look,” Marluxia flipped his hair, scattering flower petals everywhere.

“What?” said Xehanort. Though Marluxia wasn’t technically thanking the wrong person, seeing as Xigbar was Xehanort as well. But so was Marluxia. So was practically everyone nowadays.

“FASHION TIPS AREN’T WHAT THIS MEETING IS ABOUT!!!!” Vexen shouted with four exclamation points.

Xehanort nodded in approval at the scientist, "Exactly, this meeting is about the X-BLADE!”

“WHAT?! NO!” Vexen shouted, "THIS MEETING IS ABOUT THE NERD!”

Before anyone could answer, Luxord teleported in, “HAHA!” he said, “I got here before that other time guy! Who’s on time now, young Xehanort?!”

Apparently the two of them were having time travel competitions, don’t ask me how those work, because I don’t know.

“Ugh! FORGET IT!” Vexen threw up his arms in frustration,”I’M GOING TO FIND SOME GOOD INFLUENCES TO MAKE SURE THE NERD IS DOING OKAY!”

“UMMmmmm…….why don’t you just check on him yourself?!” Marluxia asked.

Vexen remembered his new Xehanort-colored eyes, “NO!!!! I CAN’T DO THAT! HE PROBABLY WON’T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME!!”

Vexen threw himself on the ground dramatically.

“Wow, and I thought I was the Drama Queen,” Marluxia muttered as he fluffed his hair in the mirror.

“I’M NOT BEING DRAMATIC!!!!” Vexen yelled as he lay on the ground dramatically.

* * *

The Nerd in question was still chilling in Radiant Garden’s laboratory, wishing he could do, well, something aside from standing around the lab in boredom. The poor Nerd just wanted to read his book, which he could do, if he hadn’t left the book in the library (which wasn’t in the laboratory, by the way) so the Nerd was forced to play on the computer and do scientific things. But what Ienzo didn’t realize was that the computer was in child mode and had a parental lock!

Ienzo should’ve expected this; Even must’ve turned it back on before he left to become a Xehanort. After all, he couldn’t risk the Nerd finding bad influences on the computer. So poor Ienzo had to play his ‘favorite’ game- the Scientist’s ABC’s Game. Isn’t that exciting?! No, no it’s not, so we can ignore Ienzo and go back to the Xehanorts (who, all except for Vexen, were also ignoring Ienzo) which would make the story much more interesting, don’t you think?

* * *

“THAT’S IT! I’M LEAVING!” Vexen decided loudly. (Demyx called him a ‘loudmouth’ for a reason, ya know.)

“NO!!!! YOU CAN’T LEAVE UNTIL WE FORGE THE X-BLADE!!!” shouted Master Xehanort.

“THAT’S JUST WHAT YOU THINK!!!! I CAN LEAVE AND FORGE THE NUMBERFOURBLADE INSTEAD!!!!” Vexen shouted in a very un-Xehanort-like manner.

All the Xehanorts gasped with betrayal.

“VEXEN!!!” Xehanort gasped, “HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE X-BLADE!!!”

“THAT’S THE SCIENTIST TO YOU!!!!” Vexen yelled, teleporting out of there as fast as he could.

The X-BLADE seemed to have the letter ‘X’ in it, so Vexen, I mean the Scientist, couldn’t believe that anyone would want to forge such a thing. 

“Surely someone else in this new Organization feels the same way?” Vexen wondered aloud.

Sadly, Vexen had once again forgotten that everyone was Xehanort in the new Organization, which meant that they all wanted to forge the X-BLADE! Except for Vexen. Vexen didn’t like the letter ‘X’ or blades, those were both too dangerous for the Nerd. But since he wasn’t the Nerd but the Scientist, he was allowed to use the Ice Blade.

Obviously, it was very important to make sure that the Nerd was doing okay, but Vexen couldn’t show himself when he was Xehanort now; this called for a Demyx to spy on the Nerd. They were best friends, after all. So Vexen the Scientist went to find Demyx the Guitar Guy.

* * *

The Demyx was still chillin’ with his I’m-too-lazy-to-become-his-enemy-so-I-guess-we’re-friends pal, Vanitas. Vanitas was playing his Gameboy again while keeping his eye out for any escaping Unversed. Vanitas happened to have very different reasons than Demyx for wanting to hide from the Organization, because while Demyx simply wanted to get out of work, Vanitas just hated everyone in that Organization and wanting to hide from them (yes, this includes Demyx) he just couldn’t figure out a way to make the sitar-player leave. 

One day, I’ll have the place to myself , Vanitas thought.

But what Vanitas and Demyx didn’t realize was that the Xehanort Organization had already abandoned the Castle That Never Was. So, now that no one lived in the castle, including them, that meant they were trespassers. That also meant they were hanging out in an abandoned castle, and since it was abandoned, that automatically made it creepy, Vanitas felt a sudden chill.

“Is it just me or is this castle suddenly a million times creepier?” Vanitas asked.

Demyx shuddered, “No, you’re right, it suddenly feels... abandoned!”

“ABANDONED?! Does that mean we’re moving after all?!” Vanitas gasped.

“Idk, but I hope that wherever we move isn’t far. . .” Demyx groaned.

Poor Demyx would have to be disappointed because where they were moving was quite far. In another world, one might say…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the meeting, the Xehanorts were shaking their heads in disgust at the thought of their missing members. Master Xehanort facepalmed.

“Next time, we should have a role call or something.”

That was a very smart idea of Xehanort, the only reason he didn’t do it this time was because he assumed since they were all Xehanort, they should all know they had moved to the Keyblade Graveyard. It only made sense.

“DId SomeBOdY Say TIME?!?!” Luxord, who was desperate to prove he was the best time guy, said.

“Yes, I said ‘next time, we should have a role call or something,’” Master Xehanort answered.

“Wow, [#greatidea](https://paper.dropbox.com/?q=%23greatidea),” Young Xehanort had started time-travel-texting his Destiny Islands girlfriend _again_ and was rolling his eyes disrespectfully.

“Wow, [#respectyourelders](https://paper.dropbox.com/?q=%23respectyourelders)!” Master Xehanort snapped back.

“But you’re just me, but old. I’m surprised you can even use hashtags,” Young Xehanort continued.

Master Xehanort was shocked at this comeback (even though I’m not sure if he would remember this moment or not, because time travel stuff, either way, he was shocked).

“Now, listen here, young man, one day you’re gonna grow up and forge the X-BLADE! And you can’t do that if you act like a little brat!” Xehanort shouted at his younger self.

“What are you gonna do then? Take away my phone?” Young Xehanort held his phone up teasingly.

“Yes,” said Xehanort.

The other Xehanorts were watching this random drama with fascination.

“Wow, this is getting intense,” Xigbar whispered, bringing out some popcorn.

But as Master Xehanort took away Young Xehanort’s phone, what he didn’t notice was Young Xehanort smiling evilly.

You see, he had no problem with his older self taking his phone away, after all, he could time travel. And that meant he could simply go to the past and get his phone again, and even get all his time-travelled texts back. Take that, Luxord.

Luxord knew what Young Xehanort must be planning and shook his head in disgust. Time travel competitions, am I right?

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Demyx were still freaking out about how they were in an abandoned castle and where the Xehanort Organization must’ve moved. Obviously, this was a good time for a story about them becoming friends while searching for the rest of the Organization. Sadly, neither Vanitas nor Demyx thought that was a good idea, so they went their separate ways and this chapter was over.

I mean, it’s TIME for the next chapter, hee hee.


	8. Chapter Lea And His Keyblade Because It Is Chapter 8 After All Got it Memorized?

Lea had a Keyblade, his own Keyblade, a Keyblade that wasn’t a wooden Keyblade, a Keyblade that was super swag and awesome just like Lea, so it only made sense for it to be called a Leablade. It was axelutely a good idea. Though Kairi thought it was a terrible idea. So, because Kairi couldn’t tell a good idea from a bad one, Lea decided he needed to go to Radiant Garden, which was his childhood home, for his break.

It was also Kairi’s childhood home (one of them at least), but Lea figured she’d rather spend time at Destiny Islands, so he’d be able to have a nice, relaxing vacation by himself. Or so he thought.

The one bad thing about visiting your childhood home is that sometimes the past catches up to you. Which Lea was about to find out as Saix skateboarded wildly past him. Saix looked very confused and done with life at this point, and also like he was about to die from skateboarding too long, and also like he was about to cry. But these facts aren’t important, because they’re about Saix. And though Lea was upset that he hadn’t been in the last few chapters, he was even more upset that he had yet another encounter with the wild Saix. What a tragic day.

It was about to get even worse when the Saix noticed that Lea was there, this was a huge problem seeing as Saix seemed to think that Lea would help him off the skateboard. 

It was a ridiculous thought for Saix to have. Why would Lea do that? 

But still, Saix assumed that Lea used to be his friend or something, which meant obviously he’d help him out, right? What a weird thing for Saix to think. 

“Yo Lea!!!!” Saix skateboarded back towards Lea.

It was so terrifying that Lea almost cried, but he couldn’t embarrass himself, so he just stared.

“Yeah, uh…” the Saix said between skateboarding, “do you, um, think you could help me off this thing?!?!?!?”

“Isa! Are you an idiot?!” Lea shouted though he didn’t need Saix to answer because he knew that the answer was yes.

“Um, no?? Not as much as you, anyway…” said the Saix who couldn’t resist burning Lea.

“Then why the hay would you trust SCROOGE McDuck to offer you a skateboard job?!?!!?”

“…..because I was looking for a job..??” Saix tried to explain, which was quite hard to do on a skateboard.

Lea facepalmed, “YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT SCROOGE McDuck IS EVIL!!! REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME?!”

And Saix did remember that one time, he remembered it so well in fact, that both he and Lea had a flashback.

Flashback

_Young, teenager Lea and Isa were standing suspiciously behind the ice cream shop, peering from behind the wall like the clever little sneaks they were. They did this all the time, and for many different reasons that may or may not be illegal._

_ “Do you see anything suspicious or strange?” asked that Lea kid._

_ “Besides your face? No,” Isa shrugged, "anyway, aren’t you on the lookout?”_

_ “Yeah, but you can look too,” Lea answered, “though you wouldn’t be as awesome at it as me!”_

_ “Yes, because you’re being so ‘awesome’ at it now,” Isa rolled his eyes._

_ But what they both failed to see was a VERY SUSPICIOUS Scrooge McDuck. He had returned home to sell more of his ice cream, and definitely not have evil plans. Totally not have evil plans. _

_ “Ice Cream! Sea-salt ice cream!” Scrooge McDuck shouted, “Buy them and then check out the freezer!”_

_ The freezer in question is what Lea and Isa were suspicious about in the first place. It took up an entire building. Either Scrooge had a LOT of ice cream, or there was something else going on…Obviously, it was the ice cream thing. What else would Scrooge McDuck keep in a freezer? _

_ But Lea and Isa still felt the urge to investigate. But Lea, unable to resist the thought of sea-salt ice cream, brought out some munny. Isa looked at him in shock. _

_ “Lea! You can’t be serious…” _

_ “It’s just ice cream! Besides we need it for our investigation!” _

_ Of course, they needed for their investigation. No investigation would be complete without ice cream. Even if it was suspicious ice cream. _

_ “Psst! McDuck!” Lea called from behind the wall._

_ “Hmm?” Scrooge McDuck looked back._

_ “Oh, it’s jus’ you two,” Scrooge McDuck was used to these two troublemakers, “would ye like to buy some ice cream?”_

_“Well, duh.” Lea winked as he gave the duck the munny and exchanged it for two ice creams._

_Scrooge McDuck looked at them expectantly, “Now would ye like a free tour of the freezer? It comes with the ice cream, you know.”_

_ “Nah, not today,” Lea brushed it off casually. _

_ Scrooge McDuck suddenly laughed evilly but stopped before Lea or Isa could hear it. Lea and Isa leaned against the wall again, Scrooge was unaware that they were still eavesdropping on him. _

_ “Heheheheh! I’m so evil!” laughed Scrooge McDuck, "Those kids may have escaped me this time! But one day I’ll get them! One day!! Hehehehe, I’m so evil!” _

_“GASP!” gasped Lea, “We were right! Scrooge McDuck is so evil!”_

_ “Gasp!! No way!!” Isa gasped. _

_ It was such a shocking plot twist that this is where the flashback had to end. _

End Flashback 

“Wow, even after that, you still trusted Scrooge McDuck?” Lea said, totally judging Saix.

“Well,” said Saix, “I thought that maybe he had changed!”

Lea shook his head in disgust; he was about to leave Saix on that skateboard, but then he realized that that would make Scrooge half-succeed in his plan to get them both one day.

“Plus I was pretty desperate for a job!” Saix added.

“WELL, THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TRY TWILIGHT TOWN?!” Lea shouted because even Lea knows about Twilight Town’s job offers.

“Twilight Town? Why would I go to Twilight Town?” 

“BECAUSE- UGH! NEVERMIND!” Lea threw up his arms in frustration, “Do ya want me to help you or not?!”

Saix nodded, which made him even dizzier, seeing as he was on a skateboard and all.

“Yes, that would be helpful.”

“Okay, fine!” Lea knew that it was nearly impossible to get off the skateboard, so destroying the skateboard would probably work. Right? 

So Lea threw a fireball at the skateboard, much to Saix’s horror, but no one cares about Saix’s safety, so we can ignore that. The skateboard went up in flames and eventually turned into ash.

As an added bonus, Saix’s shoes also caught fire, so he leaped up in horror.

“AXEL YOU IDIOT!” shouted Saix.

“Um?? Axel?? Dude, you know that’s wrong,” Lea muttered.

“AXEL I AM ON FIRE RIGHT NOW!! PLEASE PUT IT OUT!” Saix danced from foot to foot, trying to put out the flames.

Lea just watched the show, “Nah.....”

“LEA! YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW THIS COULD KILL ME!”

“Would that really be so bad?”

“LEA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!”

“Because you’re a Saix,” Lea answered, slowly walking towards the hose.

That was a very logical answer, and a very reasonable reason, but Lea couldn’t just let Saix burn to pieces (much like Vexen), so he ended up spraying his ex-best friend with a hose. The hose was also on the highest setting, so not only did it put out the fire, but it also sent Saix flying into a wall. Two for one! Lea burst out laughing at the now beat up and soaking wet Saix.

Saix’s boots were also ruined, by the way, but that isn’t an important detail, even if SAIX seemed to think it was.

“My shoes!!! They’re ruined!” Saix shouted.

“Wow, you’re lucky your face isn’t ruined. Oh, wait, it already was!”

Saix, who was used to this kind of behavior, decided to ignore Lea’s sick burn, much to Lea’s dismay, “Well, anyway, thanks for saving me from that evil skateboard job. Now I must go find a better job, though a lot of jobs would beat that one.”

Lea was disgusted; why was he still talking to a Saix? Still, Lea realized that Saix was forgetting something he had thought was an important detail just a moment ago.

“But don’t you need to get new shoes?” Lea asked.

Saix looked down at his feet, “Yes. I can get them next time I go shopping.”

“Um, okay then…see you later?? I guess??” Lea said awkwardly.

Saix nodded in farewell.

So Saix left to go shoe shopping, and Lea was left to continue his vacation, though Saix had ruined a good portion of it by being there. But Lea wasn’t ready to go back to Keyblade training yet, so he decided to, um, visit the Nerd. Just for a little bit though, Lea couldn’t let his awesomeness be brought down by Ienzo’s nerdiness. Which was a lot of nerdiness, by the way.

Unfortunately for Lea and Saix, Scrooge McDuck had been listening the whole time.

“Twilight Town….?” Scrooge McDuck pondered, “Hmmmm, Lea may be right about something….Twilight Town is a great tourist location…and a great business spot…”

Scrooge McDuck began to laugh evilly once again as he made a new evil plan.

But since Scrooge McDuck is so evil, and we don’t want to ruin his evil plan, we must skip to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter Demyx Catches Some Zs

While Vanitas was off searching for the new Organization meeting ground, Demyx decided this was a perfect opportunity to catch up on sleep, he still hadn’t left the old Organization castle (so Xemnas wasn’t completely devastated), even though it was old and abandoned. It was far too much work for Demyx to go to his room, so he just lay down on one of the couches to take a nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xemnas had forgotten how to teleport, he was just that upset, so it was up to him to find a way out of Twilight Town. 

Speaking of Twilight Town, Saix was still curious as to why Lea had asked him why he didn’t go there, but since Saix still didn’t know about Twilight Town’s job offers, he decided he might as well go back to the Organization, he could continue his search for a job later. Especially after that last job, which had been a traumatizing experience and left Saix scarred for life.

Much like how Saix had scarred Lea for life and is probably scarring you for life by being in this story so much. And like he was about to scar Demyx for life by showing up at the castle. 

Wow, this story is so traumatizing. No wonder why they didn’t show Saix’s face until the final battle trailer, we couldn’t handle how horrifying it was.

Anyway, Demyx was trying to sleep until Saix did the thing that Saixes do best and ruined everything. Demyx woke up with a start, shocked at the appearance of a random Saix, and that’s why this chapter is called ‘Demyx Catches Some Zs’ and not ‘Demyx Catches A Lot Of Zs.’

* * *

Meanwhile, the Xehanorts were missing neither Saix nor Demyx. Nor Xemnas. Nor even Vexen. In fact, the only member they missed even slightly was Vanitas (remember, Ansem’s Guardian is standing in for Ansem). So they decided to continue on with their meeting instead of finding their missing members. They’d come back eventually anyway, right??

“But what if Saix found out how to forge the X-BLADE?” asked Xigbar, who kept remembering Saix for some reason. It was very weird.

“That’s impossible! We all know Saix is too dumb for that,” Xehanort replied.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Xigbar nodded, “But what about Xem-”

Xigbar stopped, Xemnas wasn’t here. They were finally free!

“Hmmm, what was that?” asked Xehanort, who was old and hard of hearing.

“Oh, nothing!” Xigbar replied, which wasn’t technically a lie, considering that Xemnas was a Nobody and he controlled Nothingness.

* * *

Anyway, their meeting continued on like normal and Saix and Demyx were in the middle of a staring contest. Saix blinked because he was the loser.

“Demyx what are you doing away from work?” Saix asked.

“Uh, not working, duh,” Demyx answered.

“, “ said Saix.

“What the how? How did you do that?” Demyx wondered.

Saix wasn’t aware that he had somehow said ‘angry emoji’ with it actually being an emoji, so he was very confused. But as always, no one cares about Saix’s confusion.

“Also where are the rest of the Organization??”

Guys, Saix is really sad (well, sad as a Nobody can be) right now because since he isn’t second-in-command anymore, he can’t yell at Demyx to get back to work. It was very upsetting for him, but also unimportant because it’s just a Saix. 

“Dude, can’t you tell that the castle’s abandoned?? Me ‘n Vanitas figured it out in like two seconds,” Demyx tried explaining to Saix. It didn’t work, of course.

Demyx then realized that since Saix wasn’t second-in-command, he could no longer yell at him, which meant that Demyx could continue with his evil plan.

“Well, I’m going back to sleep, bye Saix!” Demyx flopped back on the couch to catch some Zs.

This only frustrated Saix further, to the point where he was about to yell and set Demyx up with 1,000% harder missions, but Saix couldn’t do that anymore, now could he? That was exactly why he needed a new job. 

Saix sighed.

BUT as I said before, he’s Saix so no one cares about him.

* * *

Now, let us go back to Ansem, he was still enjoying his Twilight Town vacation (especially after buying all those copies of his book), and was thinking about extending his stay, but then he received a text! It was from his Guardian.

**Guardian:** Yo Ansem I’m sick of standing in for you and basically being your slave! Come back to the Organization now before they notice you’re missing, or don’t, I don’t really care. 

**Guardian:** Also did I mention that I hat you so much and that you should DO THINGS ON YOUR OWN! Also, you’re a loser and a wimp- bye!

Ansem scratched his head in confusion: but wasn’t the Guardian supposed to do everything for him? Wasn’t that just how it worked? Why couldn’t the Guardian just keep doing all his work for him? Ansem sighed; great, now he’d have to hang out with those Organization losers, and they might make him **do** stuff….How ‘exciting.’

Ansem waved a tearful goodbye toward Twilight Town and teleported to the Keyblade Graveyard.

“Goodbye, Twilight Town! I hope to see you again one day!”

But then Ansem, being the famous author that he was, realized that this tear-filled moment may be great inspiration for his next novel - _Darkness- the Sequel_ _(now_ _with more DARKNESS)_ , so he smiled and found himself teleported onto one of the standing things in the Keyblade Graveyard.

“Guys! No need to applause! I’m back!” Ansem announced.

“Uh…..who are you?” asked the entire Xehanort Organization.

Ansem was offended.

“It is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness!” Ansem quoted one of his favorite games: _Kingdom Hearts._

“Oh, ew, it’s that guy,” said Luxord.

“At least it’s not Xemnas!” said Marluxia.

“Don’t you mean the guy who’s not Ansem!” 

Ansem didn’t know who said that but he took it as confirmation that he was obviously more popular than Xemnas, since calling Xemnas ‘the guy who’s not Ansem’ obviously meant that people didn’t care about Xemnas, but about Ansem. This did nothing to help Ansem from thinking of himself as Ansem the Famous. Ansem did a hair flip, which shocked Marluxia.

“Ew, that was so gross!!! Why did you do a hair flip when you’re not me?!?” Marluxia questioned.

Marluxia doesn’t remember the time Saix did a hair flip, because he was pretty dead at that time. But even if he were alive, I’m sure he wouldn’t remember it anyway, because it was Saix who did it. 

* * *

Anyway, the time on Lea’s vacation timer was ticking out, and he had hardly any time to enjoy it ( _thanks_ _a lot, Saix)_ and it was about to get even worse when Ienzo started to talk about science and books!

“Lea, I’m so glad you’re here!!! It’s been very lonely in the lab by myself! I had no one to talk to and the computer has a parental lock! Anyway, scientifically, science, science, science, science..”

After the first couple of sentences, Lea could only hear the words ‘science’ and ‘books’ and ‘nerdiness’ and scientifically,’ it was causing Lea to wonder why he had thought visiting Ienzo was a good idea in the first place.

“Dude, I’m on vacation right now,” said Lea, trying to get the Nerd to shut up.

“And you decided to visit me for your vacation??” Ienzo was shocked, tears began to fill his eyes, “That’s…that’s so nice of you….! I always knew you liked science too!”

It was now Lea’s turn to be shocked, “Ew!!! NO! I’m not a Nerd like you!”

Lea could almost feel Ienzo’s nerdiness influencing him to become a nerd; this was a huge problem. Such a huge problem, in fact, that we have to skip to the next chapter and  **lea** ve Lea to suffer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually DO like Saix (he's probably one of my favorites), he's just easy to make fun of.
> 
> Wow, and we (my siblings and I) also predicted the Guardian turning against Ansem.


	10. Chapter Guys KH3 Is Almost Out TIME To Wrap Things Up

Sora was angry. Very angry. So angry that he had to cry. You see, Sora had a very big problem. A huge, gigantic problem. A terrible, tragic problem, such a horrendous problem that it couldn’t possibly be easily solved: he had run out of Selfie space on his cellphone. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Sora shouted dramatically.

Sora pounded his fists on the sands of Destiny Islands; how had his phone run out of space so soon? And just when he was about to take another selfie?!

Kairi, who was still enjoying her vacation, was rudely interrupted by the crying Sora. She rolled her eyes at him, and sighed,

“Well, maybe if you didn’t take a selfie every 2 seconds!”

“It was actually every one second,” Sora sniffed, miserably holding his cellphone.

“That’s even worse!”

Sora pouted and wished that his phone had more selfie space; he didn’t want to get a new phone already. Though now he might have to, poor Sora.

Riku was still in Twilight Town, by the way, because he was still mad at Sora for winning the race and needed to investigate the town for shortcuts. Mickey was there too, but for other reasons.

Also, Xemnas was still crying, for two reasons: 

1\. he couldn’t find a way to escape Twilight Town

2\. the whole Organization was probably already at their new home and were all fighting because he wasn’t there. 

But the Organization would fight each other even if Xemnas were there, but Xehanort was the one who had to deal with it now- a fact Xemnas keeps forgetting.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN RADIANT GARDEN

“Yo Ienzo, if you’re so lonely, why don’t you get a cellphone?” Lea muttered as the Nerd was talking his ear off.

“A what?” Ienzo blinked in shock. “I- I- a cellphone?”

“Yeah, ya know, so you can talk to people?” Lea shrugged.

Lea’s words seemed to float around Ienzo:  _why don’t you get a cellphone? A cellphone._

_ A CELLPHONE! AN ACTUAL CELLPHONE!  _

Yes! It just might work! Sadly, there was still one problem…

“But-but Vexen..” Ienzo stammered.

“Vexen’s not here anymore and anyway [#YOLO](https://paper.dropbox.com/?q=%23YOLO), am I right?” Lea laughed.

As you can see, Lea is a bad influence, encouraging someone as young and impressionable as Ienzo to get a cellphone. Ienzo had a flashback to the Ladybug phone he had only been allowed to have for a short time until Vexen decided that he was too young for that too. Zexion hadn’t had a heart to be sad about it, but now the memory brought tears to Ienzo’s eyes.

“You know, I could…get a cellphone one day, maybe….” Ienzo hesitated.

“Yeah! And you don’t even have to put my number on it!” Lea nodded.

“But…you don’t want to text? Or take selfies?” Ienzo asked Lea.

“Text a Nerd!? No way! You know I’m too swag for that!” Lea rejected.

“Oh, okay…that makes sense.” Ienzo nodded slowly.

“So ya gonna get a phone or not?” Lea asked as he checked the time on his vacation timer.

_Hurry up, Ienzo!_ Lea thought.

But before Ienzo could answer, the story had to change the point of view. This was far too long for poor Ienzo to have the focus (which he was too young for) so now this chapter is about…..SAIX!!! Jk, it’s now Vanitas’s turn to have the spotlight.

* * *

Now, Vanitas was off searching for the new meeting ground, which honestly he didn’t care about, but Demyx was starting to annoy him, which would cause more Unversed, which would cause problems. Aside from that, Vanitas should be glad he hadn’t stayed with Demyx, because as you might recall, a certain Saix had paid the Melodious Nocturne a visit. Vanitas was also glad the Unversed seemed to be chilling at the castle and not being hit by any Keyblade wielders (or anyone else who may or may not want to bully Vanitas), so he could at least relax a bit before finding the Xehanort Organization. Or the Very Annoying Organization, as Vanitas liked to call them.

Vanitas was also in Radiant Garden, because there was a castle there, right? I mean, next on the list was Disney Town, seeing as Enchanted Dominion and Dwarf Woodlands and even Castle of Dreams were destroyed, and Vanitas really didn’t know how to get anywhere else. But he could use a darkness portal now, so he wouldn’t have to Keyblade surf or whatever. 

“Woah, look a kid in a mask!” a random voice shouted.

“RUDE!” Vanitas, who was more than just a kid in a mask, shouted back.

Vanitas turned to see a LEON and the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee.

“Oh, ew, it’s just a bunch of losers,” said Vanitas.

“Now who’s the rude one?” said Yuffie.

“Wait, I must be more popular than I thought!” Merlin announced.

“I’m not here to visit you, old man!” Vanitas snapped.

“I suppose you don’t want to see the book either?” Merlin questioned.

“Ew, no,” Vanitas answered; for he knew the book was just Winnie the Pooh, and that it would be embarrassing for him to say yes. Not to mention Out of Character!

“I’m Aerith,” said Aerith, who thought they should introduce themselves.

“WHO CARES?!” Vanitas yelled.

“[#Rude](https://paper.dropbox.com/?q=%23Rude),” Yuffie laughed.

“Guys, wait, we need to go back to our Radiant Garden Restoration Committee meeting!” Leon reminded everyone because he was obviously the Responsible One.

“But those meetings last forever!” Yuffie complained.

“Not as long as my student’s training!” Merlin shouted.

But, unlike Merlin’s students’ training, Radiant Garden was a world where time progressed normally, therefore, their meeting may as well last forever. Such is the life of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Vanitas didn’t even wave goodbye to them. How rude.

Vanitas shook his head in disgust, “What a bunch of morons…”

But then Vanitas felt pain as if he had just been stabbed in the chest. Oh no…oh, no… not this…Vanitas had promised he wouldn’t cry; he knew that this would happen eventually.

Hurriedly, he ran back to the Castle That Never Was to check on the Unversed. But in the same moment, he was leaving, another Unversed appeared in Radiant Garden…one which the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had to take care of, of course. Oh, poor Vanitas, now that his Unversed were back, this was going to be a long (and painful) ride.

* * *

Inside the Castle That Never Was, Saix was biting back lectures for Demyx, not being second-in-command anymore was harder than he’d thought it would be. Suddenly, a darkness portal appeared and out stepped,  _pause for dramatic effect_ …VANITAS! Obviously, you didn’t see that coming….and neither did Saix and Demyx!

“Vanitas! You’re back!” Demyx cheered, relieved to have someone other than Saix for company.

“Vanitas…what’re you doing here?” Saix questioned.

“Uh, no time to explain, but did one of you two idiots hit an Unversed?” Vanitas said, out-of-breath.

“Well, one of them tried to steal my pillow, so…uh…” Demyx began awkwardly.

Vanitas’s eye twitched as more swords and stuff seemed to hit him.

“So it’s your fault…” Vanitas muttered.

“Yeah, um, I just threw a pillow at it??? That couldn’t have hurt it too badly..right??”

“No, no, no, you don’t understand. Anyway, ugh, nevermind…where are the rest of the Organization?”

“That’s what we were trying to find out….” Saix said in a Saix way.

“Duh, I don’t know, remember I was with you when we discovered the castle was abandoned!” Demyx said to Vanitas.

But Vanitas had been too distracted by pain to remember, “Yeah, right, of course.”

And I can’t believe this happened, but Saix, Vanitas, and Demyx decided to make a new team called the ‘Let’s Find The Rest of the Organization’ team.

It was such a plot twist that we had to move to the next chapter.


	11. Chapter That Last Chapter Accidentally Became About Vanitas

Xemnas also should find the rest of the Organization, and unlike the others, he actually WANTED to find them. But, sadly, Xemnas was stuck in Twilight Town, crying.

“First Moving Day, and now this!” Xemnas cried.

Through his tears, Xemnas tried remembering how to teleport, but it only made him grow more upset. Xemnas’s non-existent heart was breaking as he walked down memory lane.

“All those family memories in our old castle…all of them being slowly forgotten as I speak!”

Then a very bad plot twist happened. A very upsetting plot twist; one that involves Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were just walking around, being lame when they spotted a crying Xemnas.

“It’s the guy who’s NOT Ansem!” Donald shouted, but then quickly ran away.

But Hayner, Pence, and Olette had already heard Donald’s shout and knew they had to pay attention to the guy who’s not Ansem, because, as the Winnie the Pooh KH3 trailer would tell you, Hayner thought Ansem was a loser.

“Hey  guy who’s not Ansem!” Olette greeted with a wave.

“Hi Somebody-I-Don’t-Know,” Xemnas accidentally quoted Winnie-the-Pooh from KH2.

This was probably a good time for them to introduce themselves, but Xemnas had other plans.

“Guys, have you seen my family? They left me behind on Moving Day!” Xemnas explained, trying to smile through oncoming tears.

“Wow, that’s, uh, upsetting, “ Hayner tried to comfort the Xemnas (it was going very poorly), but Olette gave him an angry look.

Hayner took notice of this look, and then smiled, “But don’t worry! I’m smart!”

“You are?” Xemnas, who had forgotten about Hayner being smart, asked.

“Yeah, duh,” said Hayner as he grabbed Xemnas by the hand and took him to the job board.

“Wait, how will this help me find my friends?” asked Xemnas.

“I thought they were your family?” Pence questioned.

“They’re my friends AND my family,” Xemnas explained.

“But they left you behind on moving day? Some friends!” Pence gasped.

“Some family!” Olette grumbled.

Xemnas, who was having an even harder time resisting tears, answered this with a shrug, “Oh, no, I’m sure they didn’t _mean_ to; they always used to accidentally leave me behind or get me arrested or something.”

Hayner leaned over to Pence, “Sounds like they want to get rid of him.”

Pence nodded slowly, “Who wouldn’t? He seems like he’s kind of crazy.”

“What was that?” Xemnas turned around with a smile.

“Oh, nothing! Nothing!” Hayner and Pence said.

“Anyway,” Hayner continued with his plan, “we need to get the Guy Who’s Not Ansem back to his family, and since they probably moved using the train, we need to earn some munny!”

It was a good thing the Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the KH2 tutorials weren’t the actual Hayner, Pence, and Olette, otherwise, they would remember Roxas losing their munny and claiming it was stolen by some weirdo, who was totally not Riku by the way, so they weren’t able to go to the beach.

Xemnas gasped at the smartness of this plan, “Hayner! You are so smart!”

“Told ya, Xemnas, “Hayner smirked.

Ignoring the fact that Xemnas and Hayner randomly knew each other’s names now, Pence and Olette smiled blissfully in the background.

“So what job do you want to do first?” Olette asked.

“Obviously the one that is the most Family Bonding Experience one!” Xemnas announced.

“Uhhhhhhhh......but we’re not your family???” Pence said.

“I might take them here sometime again,” Xemnas was now forgetting that he wasn’t the leader of the Organization anymore and also forgetting why they even had Moving Day in the first place.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were wondering what they had gotten themselves into…..

** Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion…. **

“SAIX! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THEY WOULD MOVE HERE?!!?!” Vanitas shouted.

“Um???? Because it’s the only other castle I know about??” Saix shrugged.

Demyx was strumming his sitar in the background, glad that Saix was arguing with someone that wasn’t him.

“The only other cas-” Vanitas started, “Ugh, forget it! You don’t get out much, do you?”

“Well, I suppose there are other castles, but they’re already taken,” Saix explained.

“Ugh, guys!” Demyx yelled, “Who says they even moved to a castle?!”

Demyx had accidentally become the smart one of the group, unlike Saix, and had made a very good suggestion, also unlike Saix. Saix and Vanitas stood in stunned silence: how could a suggestion by DEMYX make any sense?

“. . .” said Saix.

“. . . .” said Vanitas.

“. . . . .” said Demyx.

“Demyx! You have no reason to say ‘. . . . .’!” Saix shouted.

“I know. I was just waiting for you guys to say something!” Demyx protested.

“Well then, he just said something. Anyway...where do you think the Organization moved, Demyx?” Vanitas asked.

Demyx scratched his head, “Well, uh, actually, I don’t know?”

Vanitas sighed as he thought about the irony of the situation: how he was the one who wanted to move in the first place, and now he had no idea where they had moved. Or did he…..?

“Wait,” said Vanitas, “Xehanort’s the new Organization leader, right?”

Demyx nodded, “Yep!”

“And he likes the X-BLADE, right?” Vanitas continued.

“Everyone who’s a Xehanort loves the X-BLADE,” Saix explained, though the first chapter had already established this fact, so Saix didn’t have to say anything and ruin the chapter even more.

Vanitas sighed, “I think I know where to go…”

The other two nodded, even though they had no idea where Vanitas was talking about. And so began another adventure for the ‘Let’s Find The Rest of the Organization’ team.

Anyway, Sora was still crying over his cellphone when Riku returned to the Islands. Kairi was facepalming. Mickey had brought them sea-salt ice cream from Twilight Town. Sora knocked the sea-salt ice cream out of Mickey’s hands. Mickey summoned his keyblade. Kairi and Riku summoned their keyblades, and started throwing sand. Thus a fight broke out, and a random Sora kept crying over his phone. This is why the Xehanorts didn’t move to Destiny Islands.

Kairi was in the middle of the fight when suddenly her vacation timer started going off,

“Oh no! I have to go back to Keyblade Training!” she complained.

“Good!” Sora cried. “Then you can’t laugh at my pain!”

“Sora, it’s just a cellphone,” Riku said.

But Riku was very stupid to have said that because suddenly Sora summoned his Keyblade and ran straight after Riku!

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Sora shouted as he beat Riku with the Keyblade.

Mickey watched with wide eyes, but a popcorn bucket appeared in his hand, so he started to eat it as he watched the intense fight. Kairi stood there, Keyblade still in hand.

“Well, um, bye then…I guess,” Kairi said to the boys who were no longer listening.

“Bye Kairi!” said Mickey.

And so Kairi ran off to her Keyblade training, where Merlin was waiting, and Lea was late. Very late. So late that the next chapter had to show up. Yay.

## 


	12. Chapter Yen Sid

Now, Yen Sid was sitting in his chair, as he usually did. Currently, he was waiting for Sora to come running in for his next mission, or Kairi to come to complain about Lea, or Lea to complain about Keyblade training and well, pretty much everything. But none of those people came, not even Mickey. And not Riku either. Instead, someone else paid Yen Sid a visit, or should I say Nobody paid him a visit, because the person at the door was none other than…Xemnas.

“Hi, Master Yen Sid!” Xemnas waved.

“Xemnas, what are you doing here?!” Yen Sid asked.

Xemnas looked around awkwardly, “Well…..you see, it was Moving Day, and everyone left me, so I ended up in Twilight Town looking for my family, but then these kids helped me to get a job and raise munny, you know, so I could go on the train, but the train I went on was blue and purple and sparkly and mysterious and it didn’t go to our new house, but to here instead.”

“I see,” said Yen Sid, “and you still don’t know where your family is?”

Xemnas shook his head sadly.

Yen Sid thought about this, for he knew Xemnas was part of the Xehanort Organization, but he couldn’t just leave the Nobody to suffer like that, now could he?

Yen Sid let out a long sigh, “I see, then I suppose I can be of assistance.”

Xemnas’s eyes light up, “Really?”

Yen Sid nodded, usually, it was Sora and his friends who showed up for help, maybe this Xemnas guy wouldn’t be quite as annoying as them.

Oh, how wrong Yen Sid was...

* * *

Lea hadn’t shown up at Keyblade training yet because he thought he deserved a longer break. After all, his “break” had been filled with nothing but Nerds and Saixes. Lea couldn’t let his break be something so horrible, so obviouslea he didn’t need to go back to Keyblade training.

“Hahahaha, I should probably leave Radiant Garden in case the past comes back to haunt me again,” Lea thought aloud when what he really meant was he didn’t want Saix to come again.

So Lea went to Twilight Town and narrowly avoided Hayner, Pence, and Olette before he went up to the clock tower with some sea-salt ice cream. You see, that was all that Lea really wanted- to have some ice cream BY HIMSELF. Sadly, that won’t be happening in this chapter, because SCROOGE MCDUCK walked up to the clock tower (because it was a very famous tourist spot, even though people didn’t generally eat ice cream up there, I mean, Nobody does that except Lea, who is, in fact, a Somebody, and now Scrooge apparently) Lea blinked wide-eyed at the evil duck.

“Scrooge McDuck!!” Lea shouted. “What are you doing here?!!?!”

Scrooge laughed evilly, “Ah, Lea, so we meet again! Mwhahahahahahaha!”

“Scrooge McDuck!” Lea said again, but this time more dramatically.

“You thought you had succeeded when you helped your friend escape my skateboard, but you unknowingly gave me, Scrooge McDuck, a new evil plan!”

“No! You don’t mean-” Lea got interrupted by another evil laugh.

“Oh, I do! It’s thanks to you I realized Twilight Town is a great business spot! Such a great place to move my ice cream/skateboard business to! Mwhahahaha!”

“NO! SCROOGE! WHY?!!?”

Scrooge continued monologuing, “And since you asked your friend why he didn’t come here, I know that he’ll end up coming here eventually, and then I’ll finally get both of you!!! MWHAHAAHAHA!”

“I mean, he’s not really my friend right now, but-” Scrooge didn’t let Lea finish.

“This time, you won’t escape!!! Neither of you can resist my SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” shouted Lea dramatically as Scrooge evil laughed.

“And that’s only the first step of my plan!”

Lea gasped in horror. 

“And what’s the next step?” Lea asked and interrupted Scrooge’s evil laugh.

“If I told ya that, it wouldn’t be much of an evil plan, now would it?” Scrooge McDuck explained.

So, Scrooge stole Lea’s uneaten ice cream bar (since he hadn’t bought it from Scrooge) and walked off the clock tower, evil laughing all the way. Lea stared at Twilight Town’s sunset, turning Scrooge’s evil plan over and over in his mind. This was a problem, because on one hand: Saix needed to know about this, but on the other hand: Lea never wanted to see Saix again. But if Lea didn’t warn him, it would mean Scrooge McDuck would’ve completed his over-10-year-long evil plan to get the two of them (well, half-completed) and Lea hated losing, especially to Scrooge McDucks. Also, Lea was now icecreamless, which was even more of a problem; Lea could only hope Scrooge’s new ice cream business wasn’t that successful, and that the people of Twilight Town could resist sea-salt ice cream. Lea shook his head, he should probably tell Saix about this, but he had to go back to Keyblade Training! Which was definitely NOT an excuse to avoid Saix. Totally not. Lea would’ve gone back to Keyblade Training now anyway. Totally. No excuses here. Stop asking questions!

* * *

Anyway, Vexen was still looking for Demyx (because he was a good influence) but he couldn’t find him, not even when he looked back at the Castle That Never Was, though he did find some clues that Demyx may have been there, like footprints and stuff and the fact that someone had been napping on the couch. But among these clues, there was A BLUE HAIR! This was very bad news, and Vexen hoped his guess was wrong, but….

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! BLUE FROM BLUE’S CLUES KIDNAPPED DEMYX!!”

Vexen couldn’t believe this…he had always known that dog was a bad influence. Also, there were Unversed swarming around the castle, but they weren’t important right now. The more important matter was poor Demyx and where Blue had taken him. Vexen put on his very swag detective hat, which was also very fashionable and had a number 4 on it, and he went to find some clues….some blue’s clues. 

The Scientist had to hurry up and find Demyx before the Nerd was found by any more bad influences, the poor Nerd just needed to hang out with his best friend: Demyx. And Demyx just needed to escape from Blue, who was holding him prisoner. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku was yelling at Sora, “Why do you even need a cellphone?!”

“TO TAKE SELFIES!!!” Sora yelled back.

Mickey watched the fight while eating his popcorn.

“Go Sora! You can win!” Mickey cheered.

Riku looked back at Mickey with betrayal in his eyes, “Mickey!!!! I thought you would cheer for me!”

“Ya thought wrong, kiddo!” 

“Mickey…why? Why do you have the Keyblade?!”

“Riku, what? I’ve always had a Keyblade, stop quoting yourself.”

Riku was now very upset at Mickey for not doing the scene right, so he decided that he needed to give Mickey the silent treatment until KH3 came out. 

Sora unsummoned his Keyblade, “So, uh, are we done fighting now?”

Riku turned his back on Mickey, “Sure. Have fun finding a new cellphone.”

And then Riku stormed off.

* * *

Yen Sid was mad at the chapter because it was called Chapter Yen Sid and it barely had him in it. But no one cares about that. Besides, he’ll be in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter Good Tidings, Friends

“So, do you think the others will come back soon?” Young Xehanort asked his fellow Xehanorts.

“I don’t know! Why don’t you time travel and find out?!” Master Xehanort shouted what he thought was a good suggestion. Sadly, Luxord and Young Xehanort exchanged a knowing nod.

“That’s just not how time travel works,” Luxord stated.

Young Xehanort nodded, “Exactly.”

_ Maybe_ _this Luxord guy isn’t so bad…_.  thought Young Xehanort.

_ Maybe this Young Xehanort guy isn’t so bad…._ thought Luxord.

But this random moment of friendship doesn’t mean they’ll stop doing time travel competitions. 

“Well, look at that; it’s the Time Twins!” Marluxia tried to be funny, though Luxord and Young Xehanort thought otherwise.

“But we’re not twins,” said Luxord.

“What?! that’s not the point!”

Marluxia facepalmed, deciding that these two Xehanorts obviously didn’t have a refined sense of humor. 

“Besides, the Time Twins are best Ninjago characters,” Luxord pointed out.

“You’re only saying that because time travel!” Marluxia shouted.

“So selfish!” Larxene added.

“But I agree, they are the best Ninjago characters,” Young Xehanort nodded.

And that’s how the Xehanort meeting became an intense discussion about Ninjago, which by the way, is actually Kingdom Hearts: the Prequel, but that’s another story…

* * *

Anyway, Xemnas had somehow gotten himself into training with Yen Sid: don’t ask how: it just happened. Yen Sid was having regrets, seeing as his new apprentice was kind of an idot.

In fact, he was even more of an idot than Mickey, or even Sora. Yen Sid just couldn’t believe this.

“Xemnas! Stop picking flowers! There’s training to do!”

“No! XEMNAS! Not ballet training!”

“No, it’s not a family bonding experience! Your family’s not even here!”

“Xemnas, no! Don’t cry! This training will help you find them!”

“XEMNAS! DOn’t DO That IT’s DAnGEroUS!!”

“Xemnas, put that down!”

“No, Xemnas, you don’t have to take the exam. Not yet.”

“Yes, Xemnas, you STILL have to study!”

“XEMNAS STOP BALLET DANCING!!”

“XEMNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!”

After a long and chaotic day of what mostly contained Yen Sid running around yelling at Xemnas, it was about time for their training to be over for the day. Xemnas smiled at his new mentor, but then he realized how late it had gotten and started crying.

“Master Yen Sid! We’ve been training all day and still haven’t found them! They’re probably devastated!”

More like relieved , Yen Sid thought as Xemnas continued to cry about his family.

“Don’t worry, Xemnas, we’ll find them tomorrow,” Yen Sid said.

“Wait, so am I done with training?” Xemnas asked.

“NO! NOT EVEN CLOSE! But even my students can visit their families if they want.”

“Oh, okay!” Xemnas nodded. 

* * *

Anyway, it had been a day, and the ‘Let’s Find The Rest of the Organization’ team were still searching! Even though Vanitas thought he knew where to go.

Saix and Demyx read the map over Vanitas’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand! The Keyblade Graveyard is supposed to be right here!” Vanitas exclaimed.

They had ended up in Pridelands, and Vanitas didn’t know this, but the Keyblade Graveyard had changed quite a bit in the past 10 years or so.

“Keyblade Graveyard? So that’s where they are…” said Demyx.

“Sounds creepy!” announced Saix.

“Saix….what,” Demyx replied.

“Don’t worry, it’s a graveyard for keyblades. Xehanort loves it there,” Vanitas explained.

“OH….Because of the X-BLADE, right?” the Xehanort side of Demyx couldn’t resist but find that to be the best news ever.

“Yeah, it’s the only place we can forge it,” Vanitas said.

Saix was about to reply, but then a darkness portal opened up and Vexen fell out of it!

“DEMYX!!!!” he shouted with 4 exclamation points.

“Vexen?” Demyx questioned.

“I’VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!”

Demyx looked around awkwardly, “Uh……..what? I mean, I- what?”

“QUICK! WE NEED TO-” Suddenly Vanitas threw his helmet at Vexen.

“It’s a WILD SCIENTIST! Run!”

“Wait, what?!!?” Demyx exclaimed.

“I didn’t realize they were native to this area!” Vanitas panicked.

Another thing Vanitas didn’t notice was that they had been traveling with a wild Saix the whole time, which was far more dangerous than a wild Scientist. 

“Wait,” said Vexen, “I’m just a scientist! Not a wild one!”

Vanitas put back on his helmet and glared at Vexen, “Are you sure about that?”

Vexen didn’t answer, but instead changed the subject, “So, you’re looking for the Keyblade Graveyard?”

“Yeah, have you seen it?” Vanitas asked cautiously as he hid behind Saix.

“Well, I don’t know, but it must be somewhere around here somewhere….”

“You mean it’s in the Pridelands?”

“Oh, yes, the Pridelands used to be the Keyblade Graveyard. I learned it in Science!”

“Wouldn’t that be more of a History thing? Or maybe Geography?” Vanitas questioned.

“NO! It’s SCIENCE! I’m a scientist, so I know these things.”

Vanitas shrugged, “Okay, so where’s the Graveyard now?”

“I don’t know! But it’s still in this world, so we must search here!”

Demyx, Saix, and Vanitas all shrugged: it was their best shot.

* * *

Anyway, now Xemnas was on a break from training, and luckily for Lea and Kairi, it wasn’t at the same time as their break from training. So Xemnas, being the Xemnas that he was, decided to go talk to his dear friend: Aqua’s Armor. It was the Xemnas thing to do.

Unfortunately, since it’s also a creepy thing to do, the Xemnas POV of this chapter must be postponed until he’s done talking to the armor. After all, we don’t want to eavesdrop, now do we?

* * *

Back to the ‘Let’s Find The Rest of the Organization’ team….

“Thanks for joining the team, by the way,” Saix said randomly.

“Saix…what,” Demyx said again.

“Why, you’re welcome, Saix. I’m glad I joined because, as you all know, I was the FOURTH member to join!”

“Guys, I think I see more Xehanorts!” Vanitas shouted, hushing the other three’s conversation.

And in the distance, there were these weird standing things in the middle of- you guessed it- the Keyblade Graveyard. And on those standing things were the other Xehanorts.

“EWWWWWWWWWW! They’re standing!! In a meeting!” Demyx complained.

Vexen, who already knew about the new meeting place, smiled proudly.

“See?” he bragged, “I told you I knew where it was.”

“You just said you knew it was somewhere around here,” Vanitas corrected.

Vexen waved him off, “Yes, yes, but I knew where it was too. Or at least, what our new meeting place looked like. Now everyone say ‘Number Four is the best!’ as thanks. And because number four is the best!”

The other three just rolled their eyes and teleported back to the meeting.

Vexen gasped, “YOU THREE JUST DON’T RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!!! I’M NUMBER FOUR AND SHOULD NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!!!!”

Xigbar’s eye widened when he saw that the other three had returned.

“Woah, it’s Saix, Vanitas, and Demyx!”

“You’re late. Unlike me, who was ON TIME!” Luxord shot a smug look at Young Xehanort.

“Wow, I’m surprised Demyx could even find his way here!” Larxene laughed.

Demyx should’ve been offended, but he was too busy being offended at the fact that they couldn’t sit during meetings anymore.

“Whose idea was it to meet all the way up here?” Demyx complained, “It’s so far, and hard to get to!”

Master Xehanort was sad that someone didn’t like his idea for an ideal meeting place.

“Ah, but here we can forge the X-BLADE,” Xehanort reminded Demyx.

Demyx sighed, “I guess so…”

Ansem was reading ‘ _DARKNESS_ by Ansem’- it was a very fascinating read, he didn’t even realize the others had returned.

Marluxia was the only one who noticed something was off, “Ummmm, where’s Vexen? Is he still being over-dramatic?”

“Oh, no,” said Saix, “he helped us get here, after all.”

“Saix, why are you even here?” Marluxia asked.

Saix had no answer for him, so he just stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting, thinking about what kind of job he should try out next.

Vexen was trying to sneak away without being noticed by the Xehanorts. Sadly, Master Xehanort spotted the scientist as he tried running away. 

“Vexen! Come join the meeting again!” Xehanort invited. Or ordered, it was hard to tell.

Sighing, Vexen teleported back up.

“But I didn’t even get to find the Nerd!” Vexen complained.

Master Xehanort nodded sympathetically, “You can find him later. Now let us all talk about the X-BLADE!”

Now that all the Xehanorts were reunited once more, the meeting could continue as normal, and they could finally live happily ever after….

**THE END!**

(wait… what do you mean Xemnas never made it back…?)


	14. CHAPTER 14, LET US ALL WELCOME THE KEYBLADE’S CHOSEN (Epilogue)

_Xemnas decided to go camping at Yen Sid’s Tower_ (even though Yen Sid didn’t know about it) so he wouldn’t be late for the next day of training: Xemnas was just so excited, he couldn’t wait! 

But since this is probably going to be the epilogue of this story, there must be some goodbyes, just as Xemnas was about to find out when the MUDDY HAND attacked him. It crawled under his tent, and when Xemnas saw it, he freaked out because he knew exactly what to do in this type of situation: get a mallet and smash the Muddy Hand!!!! Which may have worked, if the hand wasn’t actually just Yen Sid’s hand. Yen Sid had an aggravated look on his face as he ripped open the tent flap.

“XEMNAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE??!?!!? WHY AREN’T YOU BACK HOME?!” yelled Yen Sid.

“Um…I didn’t want to miss a day of training!” Xemnas said with the mallet still in hand, “I’m so sorry, Master Yen Sid!”

Yen Sid looked at his now throbbing hand, “THAT’S IT, XEMNAS! THAT’S THE LAST STRAW!!!! YOU ARE FIRED FROM BEING MY APPRENTICE!!!!!!!!!!”

Xemnas’ eyes welled up with tears, “You…you don’t mean that, do you?”

Yen Sid raged with rage, “Oh, I do! AND I WON’T EVEN HELP YOU FIND YOUR FAMILY!”

“But-but-” Xemnas stuttered.

“But nothing! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” 

Poor, poor Xemnas walked sadly (and slowly) away before Yen Sid just kicked him out of Mysterious Tower and back to Twilight Town.

“Farewell, Master Yen Sid,” Xemnas said as he was being kicked out.

And since he didn’t want to be stuck in Twilight Town again, he tried to teleport away. It was a tragic moment for Xemnas. So, so tragic, but then as he was walking through Twilight Town, he saw a scrapbook at his feet. It read:  _Organization XIII: Family Memories._

Xemnas was about to cry again, this time out of happiness, when he got reunited with his old scrapbook, he picked it up and flipped through the pages. This trip down memory lane made Xemnas realize how much he needed to get back to the Organization, so he finally was able to make a portal that lead the way to their new meeting grounds.

Aaaaaaand nobody (especially the Nobodies) was happy to see him. Oh, well.

_Sora stood on Destiny Islands,_ not even looking at Riku, he needed a new phone, not to delete selfies, and one of these days, he would get one. Riku too, was upset about things, he just couldn’t believe Mickey would forget such an important scene like that, what a jerk.

“You know what,” declared Sora, “I’m going to see Yen Sid, I’m sure he’ll realize the seriousness of this situation!”

“Sure, whatever,” grunted Riku, who couldn’t care less about Sora’s problems.

Sora smirked and then left without even saying goodbye.

And Donald and Goofy were forced to join his cellphone quest.

On the Gummi Ship, Sora gave a confident smile. 

“And once I get my cellphone, I’ll take all the selfies I want!” he announced.

“Don’t ya already have a cellphone?” Goofy questioned.

Sora, like always, ignored Goofy. Who likes Goofy, anyway? Probably nobody in Kingdom Hearts….just don’t let Goofy know that..because  [#GOOFYROCKS](https://paper.dropbox.com/?q=%23GOOFYROCKS) and all that.

Donald didn’t even bother arguing with Sora, surprisingly, because he knew that once Sora had Selfies on his mind, it was almost too hard to stop him.

“To my new cellphone!” Sora shouted, even though he hadn’t gotten a new cellphone yet.

Jiminy Cricket wasn’t sure that this would be a good adventure to write in his journal.

_Kairi sighed as she remembered the Destiny Island days_ , it wasn’t easy to go back to endless years of training with Lea. And Lea wasn’t exactly happy about it either, but hey, it sure beat hanging out with a _Saix._ Lea shuddered at the mere thought of such a thing, and yet, he couldn’t forget Scrooge McDuck’s warnings. But whatever, it was keyblade training time (for probably 200 more years) so Lea and Kairi trained and wondered when their next day off would be.

“When d’ya think out next break will be?” Lea yawned

“Probably not for a long time now…” Kairi answered, “maybe for even longer than our last break.”

“Wow, Kairi, you did not have to make it so depressing!”

“Hey, at least we even got a break in the first place!”

Lea had a flashback to when he ran into Saix and then had to hang out with Ienzo, “Eh, my vacation could’ve been better, how was yours?”

AND THEN Kairi had a flashback to Sora and Riku fighting and Mickey just eating popcorn, “Well…I suppose it wasn’t the _best.”_

Lea smirked, “That’s what I thought. But hey, we’ll meet them all again ~~(hopefully~~ ~~not including Saix or Ienzo)~~ in probably another few hundred years.”

Kairi smiled, and then dramatically held her keyblade up to the sunset, “Another day of training?”

Lea shrugged, “Do we have a choice?”

“Oh come on, Lea!”

And so the two ran to Merlin’s house to get their next assignment.

_ “Why_ _do you even want a cellphone?” asked Dilan,_ who, unlike Aeleus, didn’t understand Ienzo.

“Because….well, then I can call people and stuff, and it wouldn’t be a Ladybug phone.”

Aeleus sighed, “Oh, so that’s what this is about…”

Ienzo nodded, he thought that he was indeed responsible enough for a cellphone, and he just needed to figure out where to get one.

Aeleus was about to say something else when Dilian suddenly declared: “I’M GOING TO BELLE’S CASTLE!”

Ienzo and Aeleus both blinked.

“Wait…what?” asked Ienzo.

But Aeleus only evil smiled.

_If Dilan goes to Belle’s Castle, I can be captain of the royal guards…_

Aeleus could almost evil laugh to go along with this thought, but then that would alert Ienzo and Dilan of his plans.

“So, will you be leaving now?” Aeleus asked instead.

Ienzo gasped, “You can’t seriously be okay with this?!?!”

“….” Aeleus said.

“Yes,” Dilan answered, “but don’t worry, I’ll be back in time for KH3!”

Aeleus smiled as Dilan packed his bags and set off, sadly, Ienzo had quite a differing opinion, here he was, begging Dilan not to go, but that’s another story….

_Aeleus wasn’t the only one with evil plans though. Somewhere in another world, a lone duck stood_ , he smiled as he held sea-salt ice cream,

“One day, Lea and Isa, one day….” said the very evil Scrooge McDuck.

Scrooge walked evilly through Twilight Town, plotting on what to do to his next victims…

_An Aqua wandered through the Realm of Darkness- how many years had it been?_ Who was that skateboarding dude? Why did she have to run into Ansem the Wise? Would she ever find her friends again? Was she- oh, wait, did I just mention Ansem the Wise? Uh oh…this is bad…

_Ansem the Wise too, was in the Realm of Darkness._ But since he was wise (ANSEM the Wise, that is) he thought that he could very well find his way out, but since ANSEM THE WISE RUINS EVERYTHING, and writing about him would be too disgusting, this chapter may have to end. And by that, I mean this story may have to end.

But don’t worry, we’ll see these characters again in KH3…(and then maybe there’ll be a sequel for this that comes after KH3, I’ve got some ideas…)

BUT ANYWAY, even though I said it before….

**THE END!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID end up writing a post-KH3 story too.
> 
> The Muddy Hand is a Diary of a Wimpy Kid reference.


End file.
